


The Turn of the Screw

by Serendipity00



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Stein





	The Turn of the Screw

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a name of a gothic novel written by Henry James, but Stein really does turn his screw a lot, so I thought it fit.

Monster and man  
Doesn't easily tan  
Somewhat cool  
But can be cruel  
  
Unorthodox  
Thinks outside the box  
Off his rocks  
Like coo-coo clocks  
  
Satisfies his appetite  
Even if it ain't right  
Very curious  
Wouldn't want him furious  
  
A little tart  
Comes in on his cart  
Well to be fair  
It's more like a chair  
  
Has to strain  
To stay in his lane  
At any moment can go insane  
Manages to refrain  
  
He's rad  
Kind of mad  
Ain't some fad  
Became a Dad

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much of a Marie/Stein romance here, but you know the last line is reference to the fact that he gets Marie pregnant in the manga. It is through her that he is able to become a dad.


End file.
